mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Lenaa/Wikianin zza garażu - wywiad z Sarną
http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bbb/pl/images/c/c0/Wikianin_zza_gara%C5%BCu_kopia.png Postanowiłam wprowadzić na wiki nową "zabawę", czy jak kto tam woli "serię" blogów o naszych użytkownikach, czyli po prostu wywiady. W serii blogów pt.: "Wikianin zza garażu", przedstawię wam lepiej jednego usera z wiki, zadam mu dziwne i mądre pytania oraz przepytam z matematyki. Czitowanie dozwolone oczywiście. Będę brać pod lupę użytkowników, którzy są na wiki powszechnie znani, lubiani oraz zasłużeni dla wiki, więc jeśli ktoś tylko działa na forum i nic nie wnosi, nie będę nawet go brać pod uwagę, chyba, że jest w miarę ogarnięty. Nie będę brać samych adminów czy modów; udział wezmą napewno zwykli użytkownicy, tacy jak Wolfram Komiksowy, za wkład w wikię (chociaż nie wiem, czy ich złapię). Zgłoszenia można dawać mi na tablicę, przynajmniej będzie wesoło ;-;. Pomysł jest zaczerpnięty z "Wikianina od kuchni" z Centrum Społeczności, autorstwa Pirr'a, a prowadzonego przez Wędkarskiego i Pio. Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś chciał prowadzić to ze mną, to od razu mówię, że chcę prowadzić to albo z Rani albo z Sarą czy Anetą. To jest zabawa w każdym razie i proszę nie brać wszystkiego na poważnie. Wywiady będą się ukazywać co dwa tygodnie w soboty rano, albo w nocy. :) Ale przejdźmy do rzeczy: Witam w pierwszym wywiadzie z naszej osobistej wikiowej serii "Wikian zza garażu" Nazwa autorstwa Titiego i Sary, wszelkie prawa zastrzeżone używać tylko kiedy się chwali tych geniuszyxd. Na pierwszy ogień idzie Sara, bo nie chciała iść do wikianina od kuchni. :^) ----- 1. Hejcia Saryś, dzia że się zgodziłaś na wywiad (w końcu), mimo że nie w Wikianinie od kuchni. ;-; Przywitaj się nam i opowiedz coś o sobie. o: Ale tak długo, aby ludzie mieli co czytać. o: Na wstępie chcę powiedzieć, że Lenie było przykro, że nie chcę być zgłoszona do wikianina od kuchni, więc wyprosiła lokalny wywiad na mlp ;-; No siemcia xd. Jestem Sarną, żyję w lesie i lubię podjadać poziomki z innego siedliska, nerdzę na wiki ponad 2 lata i jakimś cudem mam admina :o. Oh wait, mam opowiadać długo? Ludzie chcą mnie czytać?... http://img513.imageshack.us/img513/6139/plgx.png Naczytajo się w następnym pytaniu ( ◉ ͜ʖ ◉) 2. To cool. o: I teraz mi powiedz, że jesteś nudna gupku. o: Opowiedz coś więcej o swojej do pasji rysiania i oglądania bajek i kreskówek. o: O tych +18 tesh wspomnij ^^^ Jestem nudna o:. Jak milion razy mówiłam, rysiam od urodzenia, a moim płótnem były ściany i tapczany. Głównie rysowałam postaci z bajek, a że oglądałam telewizję całe dzieciństwo, no to można powiedzieć, że tak wyciwczyłam oko do zgapiania łatwych stylów. Chciałam nauczyć się także malować i jadąc na wakacje np nad morze brałam kilka kartek, farby plakatowe i próbowałam malować krajobrazy. Były okropne xd. Tak więc głównie skupiłam się na rysowaniu ludzi, w pewnym momencie głównie na stylu anime. Pewnego dnia siostra opowiedziała mi, że jej przyjaciółka posiada magiczne urządzenie "tablet graficzny", a ja w międzyczasie rysowałam dużo na komputerze ale samą myszką w paincie (dat jakość Od 18, mówisz? Jest amerykańska bajka o super bohaterce, która prowadzi podwójne życie - poza misjami pracuje jako striptizerka, a w swym super kostiumie - Striperella, anioł stróż miasta :o 3. Czy masz jakieś marzenia, odnośnie tego kim będziesz w przyszłości? Moje największe niepraktyczne marzenie to jest rzucenie wszystkiego, wyjechanie do ameryki, tworzenie amatorskich kreskówek, bycie zauważoną przez disneya, aż w końcu dołączenie do wielkiej wytwórni filmowej Walt Disney Pictures o:. Takie tam. 4. Wiadome jest, że jesteś jedną z najmłodszych użytkowniczek naszej wiki, jedynie 9 lat ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) i masz jeszcze całe życie przed sobą. Opowiedz mi o tym, a inne ludziska sobie to przeczytajo. o: ' Wstępnie idę na psychologię, bo ciekawi mnie ta nauka, chciałabym pomagać ludziom, którzy nie radzą sobie sami ze sobą, rodziną, takie tam. Myślę że nie jedna osoba z nas miewała bardzo słabe chwile przepełnione negatywnymi myślami. I jeśli jedna z nich to czyta, chciałabym szybko powiedzieć, że jestem dumna z każdej osoby, która wygrała i wygrywa z tymi myślami i nie dała im się ugiąć. Podsumowując, moim praktycznym marzeniem jest dostanie się na studia a potem znalezienie pracy związanej z tym kierunkiem. (praktyczne, hahahahaha) Poza tym chciałabym założyć rodzinę i mieć dzieci. Taki mainstream, ale naprawdę chciałabym być jak najcudowniejszą matką. '''5. Czo myślisz o ludziach, którzy spamujo na forum? Dużą masz z nich bekę? Wkurzają Cię? Jesteś neutralna? ' Na przemian. Albo się nabijam, albo wdaję się w dyskusję z nim i mam ochotę coś uderzyć ;-;. Ta Sarnna nigdy nie uczy się na błędach. '6. Czy masz zastrzeżenia, co do niektórych z zasad/upodobań na wiki? Czy jest coś takiego, co wprowadza Cię w szał, albo uniemożliwia coś, co lubisz robić? ' Hmm. Z każdą zasadą się zgadzam i nie sądzę, żeby jakikolwiek punkt w regulaminie mi wadził. Teoretycznie zawsze jest coś co można ulepszyć, ale nie mam żadnego pomysłu co mogłoby na naszej wiki zostać poprawione poza wykluczeniem ewentualnych nieporozumień między użytkownikami. Na to wpływu nie mamy, więc chyba wszystko jest cacy. Może ktoś oczekiwał, że napiszę, że zakaz fanartów jest głupi bo sama chciałabym się chwalić, ale nie uważam wiki za serwisu artystycznego, soł ;-;. W szał wprowadza mnie brak ewentualnych edycji do cofania, bo cofanie to jest co to lubię najbardziej xD. '''7. Ile procent anonimów według Ciebie zasługuje na szacunek? Nie wolno Ci napisać 0% (i czegoś w stylu 0,1111111111111%). ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) Jacy anonimi? Na naszej wiki ich nie ma xd. 8. Hierarchia na wiki. Czy uważasz, że admini i moderatorzy są lepsi od innych użytkowników, i że tylko oni powinni brać udział w ważnych dyskusjach? ''' Powiem tak, bo mam rozkminę. Uważam, że hierarchia to jest rzecz ludzka, która zawsze będzie istnieć bez względu na to jak bardzo zależy nam na równości i sprawiedliwości. O pozycji w hierarchii nie świadczą jednak uprawnienia, ale wkład na wiki, wypowiedzi na forum, długość pobytu na wiki i takie tam. Każdy ma prawo się wypowiadać, podrzucić jakieś propozycje i nikomu nie powinno się odbierać prawa tego głosu. Jednak jeśli mamy kogoś z ponad 15tysiącami edycji mówiącego o usunięci fanartów, tłumacząc ten pomysł oczyszczeniem wiki a nowego użytkownika, który ma 50 edycji, żadna na przestrzeni głównej, którego pomysłem jest przywrócenie fanartów bo są fajne bo tak no to... Sami wiecie jak będziecie patrzeć na oba pomysły i na który się prędzej skusicie. Na miejsce w "hierarchii" trzeba sobie niestety zapracować. '''9. Pytanie o czat. o: Jakie tematy lubisz najbardziej tam poruszać? Czy są to tematy związane z naszym fandomem, serialem, czy może czymś innym? (co z tego, że to wiem) A jakie tematy Cię irytują? (to chyba też, ale nie wiem ;-;) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/e/ea/Mysli.gif Mój ulubiony temat to ten żywy. Tzn nie lubię kiedy czat milczy, bądź wszystko co użytkownicy piszą to emotki lub kropki ;-;. Lubię żywe dyskusje, w których zaciekle się walczy o swoje racje (nie mówię tu o kłótniach of kors), lubię żartowanie i nabijanie się z siebie nawzajem, bądź lubię po prostu jak ktoś opowiada ciekawe historie co u niego słychać. Nie lubię kiedy temat jest przeze mnie niezrozumiały, np dysputy o historii, działaniu komputerów i takie tam. Ale myślę, że nikt nie lubi być w sytuacji, w której nie rozumie tematu. Oraz nie zapominajmy najważniejszej zasady: na czacie MLP nie gadamy o MLP ( ◉ ͜ʖ ◉). 10. Lubisz placki? ' http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/c/c6/01-how-about-no-bear.jpg '''11. Top 5 userów na wiki, wg. jakości edycji. Kto jest najlepszym edytorem? ' Pójdę na lenia, przepiszę top 5 największej liczby edycji: WikiaBot, Wikia, Vengir, Dainava, Rani19xx XD. szkoda, myślałam że Andy się załapie xd '''12. Co sądzisz o Kamilu Stochu? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Leć Adam leć! 13. Opowiedz jakąś śmieszną historię z Twojego życia. Nie wolno opowiadać nic, co upokarza siebie. :^) Nakazano mi napisać o podłodze. Ale. Nie ;-;. 14. Gdybyś chciała żyć w innej epoce, jaka by to była? ' Teraz jest spoko, teraz jest internet ;-;. Nie ciągnie mnie do dawnych dziejów, gdzie wszystko wydaje mi się biedne, brutalne i nieciekawe. Szczególnie, że poprzednie epoki niezbyt dobrze traktowały kobiety. A do przyszłości nie chcę, bo zbyt się jej boję. '''15. Jak twoja gra? xd ' Mam 59 zwierzaków na 73 .o. '''16. Ile to będzie 1/2x - 3/4- (4x +1) = 1 - (x+1)/4? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/imageshack/pl/images/d/dc/Allalalal.png 17. Pozdrów kogoś. o: Pozdrawiam wszystkich z kariotypem 46, XY i kariotypem 46, XX. A w sumie co mi tam, inne kariotypy też pozdrawiam. A szczególne pozdrowienia dla użytkownika :D 18. Dzia za wywiad xd Podziękuj ładnie xd I wanna thank you much.